deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goofy vs Jake the Dog
Goofy vs Jake is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Mickey and Friends vs Adventure Time. Which dog sidekick who have traveled all over with humans to go on quests and fight bad guys who have strange powers of their own and who are also dads will win? Interlude Wizard: As you may know, Walt Disney created a character by the name of Goofy. He was in fact created before Mickey was, though Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney nowadays. Boomstick: I bet Goofy is so jealous! Wizard: Well, I know that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is. Boomstick: Not so lucky now, is he? Wizard: Mm-hmm. However, this isn't just about Goofy. It's also about another magical dog known as Jake. Boomstick: I bet you would love to make them fight to the death, now shall we? Wizard: Well, I'm not sure if you can actually kill a cartoon character, but it would be worth a shot. Goofy Wizard: Goofy is one of Disney's most famous characters, being one of Mickey's friends. Boomstick: We decided we're going to use his Kingdom Hearts portrayal for this fight...it's the most suited for combat. Wizard: Goofy carries a shield that he can use to protect himself from attacks. He can also spin around like a tornado. Boomstick: Why doesn't he use a sword? Wizard: Unlike Donald, he doesn't like weapons. Boomstick: That's unfortunate for a Death Battle, isn't it? Wizard: Ah yes...that's one of Batman's problems when he goes up in Death Battle. His weapons aren't decided to be lethal even if he IS in a fight to the death. Boomstick: Moving on, Goofy also is more reasonable than his comrades Donald and Sora, and can prevent them from making bad decisions! Wizard: He can also become a superhero with superhuman strength and speed, as well as the ability to fly. However, he's also clumsy and can be rather incompetent. Boomstick: I guess that's why they call him Goofy. Wizard: Right then, let's talk about his opponent. Maybe he can beat Goofy, but maybe not. Jake Wizard: Jake is a dog, but not an ordinary dog. He's a talking magical dog. Boomstick: You mean like Goofy? Wizard: Well, Goofy isn't necessarily magical. Boomstick: But he's a cartoon character! Wizard: Mickey has more experience with magic than Goofy does. Besides, he'd probably mess up a spell and there would be disastrous consequences. Boomstick: Since Jake is magical, he's able to shape shift and stretch himself out vast distances! Wizard: He's also gone on many different adventures with his friend Finn, who is one of the few humans in Adventure Time. Boomstick: Finn's a lonely kid, isn't he? Wizard: Jake can also morph his hand into a key that he can use to unlock doors. Boomstick: Jake can also change his size, whether it's to make himself grow huge or to make himself small. Wizard: However, Jake's stretching abilities also have a limit. If he stretches himself too much, it could eventually kill him. Boomstick: There are foes that are also strong enough to break free from his arms. Wizard: If his magical powers were ever taken away from him, he would be helpless. Boomstick: You want to go on an adventure after this? Wizard: Maybe. Fight "So...Jake wanted to meet for a Death Battle? I don't know what that is..." questioned Goofy. It didn't sound good though. At that very moment, Jake showed up. "My last trip to Disneyland sucked! I want my money back!" exclaimed Jake. "But I don't have the money..." questioned Goofy. "Then die!" shouted the rubber dog. FIGHT! Quickly, Jake swung his fists at Goofy, using his stretching abilities in order to attack him. However, Goofy quickly blocked it with his shield. Goofy then began to spin around like a tornado, juggling Jake around. "I'm getting real dizzy..." noted Jake. Goofy could not believe that someone was trying to kill him simply because they didn't like their trip to Disneyland. Besides, they had some sweet new rides. Well, this was Death Battle. He could eat one of Donkey Kong's bananas and he would be trying to brutally murder him. Fortunately, he did not aggravate Donkey Kong, as he didn't want Donkey Kong to brutally slaughter him just by clapping his hands together. That would be a mess. Fortunately, Goofy was able to continue blocking his attacks with his shield. It was really coming in handy. Frustrated that he wasn't winning, Jake the Dog decided to make himself grow huge. "Gawrsh!" exclaimed Goofy. It looks like it was time to use the radioactive peanuts that he was using for emergency situations. Now was the time. This was a Death Battle! At that very moment, Jake the Dog stepped on top of him. "Alright! I splattered him! It looks like I won the Death Battle..." remarked Jake. Hopefully they'll make a Death Battle where he got to destroy Disneyland for having such crummy rides...in his personal opinion of course. The author actually liked going to Disneyland. However, at that very moment, Goofy picked up Jake by the foot. "What?!" exclaimed Jake. As it turned out, Goofy had become Super Goofy. "Where did you get that superhero costume?" asked the magic dog. "I got it from a Halloween store!" exclaimed Super Goofy. Super Goofy proceeded to throw Jake The Dog into the sun. "This was not how I wanted the Death Battle to end!" remarked Jake The Dog as the sun burnt him to a crisp. "Gawrsh! Looks like I win!" shouted Goofy. KO! Super Goofy flew back to Disneyland while Finn mourned the death of Jake...of course, he wondered why Jake would want to murder Goofy. Wizard: Huh, you probably weren't expecting Goofy to win do you? Boomstick: Jake The Dog may be able to make himself grow huge and stretch himself vast distances, but Goofy's superhero transformation was enough to save the day! Wizard: Ah yes, Goofy was once able to stop a meteor that had enough power to destroy an entire city. Boomstick: And of course, he could use his shield to block Jake's attacks! We decided not to use his imagination as that would potentially lead to a cheap victory. Wizard: The winner is Goofy. Results Who would you be rooting for? Goofy Jake Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles